biostoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ElishuaJansen
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Bionicle Stories Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Admin rights plz. 23:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Emoticons Hello, my name is Godisme, I am an admin from Community Central. Recently you may have noticed some problems with chat. This is because of large emoticons like you have here. An emoticon needs to be no larger than 19x19 pixels or else the server has to dedicate extra resources to resize them. THe larger they are, the more they slow down chat globally. Could you please resize your emoticons to be no larger than 19x19 pixels?-- God (Talk)02:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I like this fandom it has canon articles mixed with Fanon. I see you founded this wiki and it is getting bigger. I joined in and made a article about the Toa Cordak which I think have a lot of potential for stories. I think this wiki should start making theories to bionicle Canon. For instance we should make articles for unnamed members of the Toa cordak and mangai. Let’s make Unnamed Kanohi to. Can I become an administrator or at least run so I can help this happen. I made an article for the Toa Cordak and will start making Fanon members soon can you help me.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 22:44, November 29, 2018 (UTC)